Light Novel Volume 8
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 8 (はたらく魔王さま！8) ''is the 8th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary '''The following is the summary of Volume 8...extracted from Volume 9' The beginning of everything started when Emi decided to return to her hometown in order to confirm what her parents’ standpoint was in Ente Isla and what kind of past they had. At the point of time, even her enemy Maou, had never expected Emi, known as the strongest human in the world, will meet up with any danger. However, after the agreed return date passed and Emi did not come back, it was also the same for Alas=Ramus, who was merged with the ‘Evolving Holy Sword, One Wing’ which Emi had. After that, Maou who planned to take a Moped driving license because of the new business model at his workplace, because he worried too much----mainly with regards to Alas=Ramus, suffered a Waterloo during the theory exam. After that, in the situation where Emi still had not returned, Maou headed to the Fuchu Driving Exam Centre to take his second test and he met a strange father-daughter pair. This father-daughter pair who called themselves Satou Hiroshi and Satou Tsubasa, obviously acted like they were unused to Japan, got on the bus Maou was on at the Tenmondai-mae bus stop at Mikata. Because he accidentally got involved with them, Maou was pestered by the both of them during the nerve wrecking second theory exam. Even though it was not his original intention, Maou still unexpectedly discovered that Satou Hiroshi was actually Emi’s father, who was thought to have died during the invasion of the Demon Army, Nord Justina; and Satou Tsubasa was the younger sister of Alas=Ramus, born from the ‘Yesod’ Sephira, Acies=Ara. Just as Maou was busy handling the rapidly developing situation surrounding the Satou father and daughter, the high ranking demons in the Demon World who have been appearing around Maou in different ways, the Chief of the Malebranche Clan also intentionally appeared at the school Chiho studied at, Sasahata High School, at almost the same time, causing Chiho to face a predicament where she had to confront a demon. Even if Suzuno and Urushihara immediately went to help Chiho, both of their departures were seen by Emi’s friend who knew nothing about Ente Isla----Suzuki Rika, causing her to start interrogating Ashiya about the truth. Just as Ashiya gave up and planned to admit to everything, Maou, who borrowed Acies’s power in order to save Chiho from danger, literally flew back from the driving centre and after depositing Nord at the Demon Fortress, he flew off again. As a result, only Rika, Ashiya and Nord, these strange members, were left in the Demon Fortress. Even so, the three of them still decided to discuss about the truths about what happened to them, but at this time, Gabriel actually led the Josokin Knights and lauched an attack on Villa Rosa Sasazuka. Even with the intervention of the shop manager of the Choshi beachhouse ‘Ooguroya’, Ooguro Amane, only Rika was saved, Nord and Ashiya were captured by Gabriel. As for Suzuno and Urushihara, they were seriously injured because of the archangel Camael, the comrade of the Malebranche Chief Libicocco. Just like Emi who obtained strong power from merging with Alas=Ramus, Maou, who arrived at Chiho’s school much later than Suzuno and Urushihara, successfully pushed back Camael and Libicocco after merging with Acies. But it was not only that. Chiho, Suzuno and Urushihara were injured because of this, Ashiya and Nord were captured by others, and Maou, who knew that Emi and Alas=Ramus were imprisoned in Ente Isla, this situation was a total defeat. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: The Hero Demands a Little Time Off *Chapter 2: The Devil Has an Encounter *Chapter 3: The Devil is a Little Late to the Punch *Extra Chapter: The Hero Has a Cry Gallery V8cover.jpg|link= A005.jpg Concents.jpg A007.jpg A008.jpg T009.jpg A014.jpg A050.jpg A061.jpg A149.jpg A170.jpg A176.jpg A204.jpg Lucifer-novel.jpg A272.jpg V9 1image.jpg A333.jpg A002.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel